A Match Made in Heaven
by Nasuada9
Summary: They were literally a match made in heaven. A one-shot about Mimi/Jack. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blue Bloods. All reviews are welcome.


"What is it about her Jack?" Mimi screamed at her twin brother, "Out of all the girls in Manhattan; hell in the whole state of New York you had to pick _**her**_!"

Jack rolled his eyes and spoke very softly, "I'm only going to say this once more, Madeleine. There is nothing going on between me and Schuyler."

A person who knew Jack Force half as well as Mimi did would have known to shut up. Jack had a terrible temper and from the sounds of things he was trying very hard to control himself. His voice may have been soft but it was also irrefutably dangerous. But Mimi was just as headstrong as Jack was quick-tempered and she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"I don't believe you! I know you better than anyone else and I know you're keeping something from me. So, go on, tell me you don't give a damn about her; that if she kissed you, you wouldn't her kiss back."

Jack said nothing but anger flashed in his eyes; his lips quivered with unspoken words.

"I'm waiting Jack and I'm also waiting for an apology, if you don't mind."

"Actually, I do mind," Jack said, his voice careful and precise, "why _should_ I apologise to you? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just shove you through that wall."

"You're _unbelievable_! It's not my fault you can't keep your hands to yourself."

That was about all poor Jack could take. In a split second he was standing directly in front of Mimi and with one violent shove he pushed her up against the wall. She grunted in pain as she fell to the floor.

"I warned you," he growled, "I told you to leave it but you just can't help yourself, can you? Do you like it when I lose my temper or something? Does it make you feel good about yourself?"

Mimi looked up at her brother; tears glistening in her large green eyes. Jack's heart began to thaw a little. He knelt down beside her slim frame, "I'm sorry Mimi; that was cruel of me. And what I said was worse."

The tears began to slide down her beautiful face but he took her face in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumb, "You look so vulnerable when you're crying, love. It breaks my heart to see you upset and it shatters it to know it was me who made you this way."

She gave him a faint smile, "Does it upset you when _she_ cries too?"

Jack looked into her eyes and saw the malice behind the tears. It was all an act. Mimi was playing him. Again. And he had fallen for it. _Again._

"Why do you always do this? Why can't you be more like..." Jack stopped himself from uttering the next word but it was too late.

"_I knew it!"_ Mimi shrieked, "How dare you compare me to a dirty little half-breed, Jack?"

He slapped her hard across the face. She slapped him back with all the force she could muster. Her face stung where he had slapped her. Jack took Mimi by the wrists and sent her flying across the room. He was furious now and she knew it. She also knew there was no point in trying to appease him. That would only make it worse for her. She raised herself to her feet again and suddenly she was in front of him. She shoved him up against the wall, ripping his shirt and the skin underneath as she clawed at him with her long nails. He pushed her off easily as if she were a doll and pinned her to the ground. She struggled beneath him, knowing what would come next. He pushed up her skirt roughly but she had had enough. She clawed at his face but it had no effect on Jack. He was furious and she had made him that way. If she had kept her mouth shut they wouldn't be in this position right now. She let out a ragged breath, ready for what was going to happen to her. _Again_. In every cycle he was the same. The same violent temper; the same lack of respect for her. He thought he could get away with doing what he wanted to her. And the truth was he could. Mimi just didn't have it in her to stop him for he was Abbadon, the Angel of Destruction and this was what he did. All the frustration he felt for other women-once it had been Gabrielle; now it was her daughter-he took out on her. In whatever way happened to suit him on the day.

A few minutes later she heard the door close. She was alone. Alone through her own making. If she had pretended it wasn't happening-as she always had with Gabrielle-she would have had a much more loving and tender Jack to contend with that evening. But the truth was Mimi knew he loved Schuyler. In a way he had never loved Gabrielle; in a way he would never love her. Mimi awkwardly got to her feet. It always hurt. You'd think she'd be used to it by now but she wasn't and she didn't think she ever would be. She padded down the hall to her bedroom.

Later that night, as she was lying in bed, she heard a faint knock on the door. She knew who it was and had half a mind to tell him to go away but instead she found herself whispering, "Come in."

The door opened and in walked Jack. _Her_ Jack; with his blond hair that fell sexily over his eyes-his big brilliant green eyes that were framed by incredibly dark lashes. Wherever he had been that night was out of his head. He wanted her and so he had come back. He always came back.

He sat on the side of her bed, "Mimi, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have lost my temper. Not like that."

She smiled a weary smile; she'd heard it all before. She felt her heart leap; no matter how many times she heard it, it always worked. "I know baby," she grinned just then, a wicked grin, "But you'll have to make it up to me."

He nodded, his eyes glistening with anticipation. "But you'll have to be nice to me this time." She pouted now.

Jack brought a finger to her lips, "You know I will darling." She smiled then, a real smile; one of love and affection and true happiness.

He cupped her face in his hands and gently he brought his lips to hers. He coaxed her lips open, not that it took much of an effort. He had that effect on her. Her Abbadon. He had his flaws but so had she. Mimi knew she had hurt him as many times as he had hurt her. Maybe not in the same way but she bet it hurt just as much.

They kissed with a desperation; a hunger; a passion. As Jack lay Mimi down on the bed they knew that no matter what happened no-one could ever mean as much to them as the other. They were two halves of the same whole. She was Azrael, Angel of Death and he was Abbadon, Angel of Destruction. **They were literally a match made in heaven**.

Jack watched Mimi as she slept. Her long blonde hair was tousled and her forehead glistened with sweat but she was stunning. She was his. He knew he had hurt her-he just couldn't seem to stop himself. When she pressed on and on like that he tried his best to keep his anger in check but it was hard. He couldn't keep making excuses for himself though. There was no excuse for what he did to her. Never had he ever touched another woman like that and he knew he never would but she was different. She was the woman he had given his heart up to. And she could hurt him in ways no-one else could.

He loved Schuyler Van Alen, he knew that. And he also knew that he was going to hurt Mimi in the worst way possible. He knew how much his infatuation with Gabrielle had hurt her. No matter how silent she had remained about it. He knew it broke her heart. She was good to him. For the most part. She just couldn't understand why she wasn't enough for him; why she wasn't good enough. But if she asked him he wouldn't be able to answer her. Because in his eyes she was absolutely perfect. In Abbadon's eyes she was perfect but the eyes of Jack Force belonged to someone else. And that someone was raven-haired with blue eyes. Schuyler Van Alen had stolen his heart; she had stolen his heart from the woman who meant everything to him and there was a part of him that she would forever mean everything to. She always forgave him; she would forgive no-one else. It was not her strong suit. He hoped that she wouldn't forgive him for what he knew he was going to do to her, sooner or later.

She stirred, "Jack?"

"Yes my darling," he replied.

"Oh good you're still here. I thought you might have left already."

"No. Why, what do you want?" he asked, suspicious.

She giggled, it was like music to his ears. It was a long time since he had heard that. She nuzzled into his neck, "I wanna do it again," she murmured.

And then she closed her eyes as he enveloped her lips with his own...


End file.
